Jonathan Arleigh
Jonathan Arleigh, born Juanito Enriquez , known by the Marines as Arleigh D. Jonathan and commonly known as Hikari King, is a pirate and one of the two protagonists of the Third Age fan fiction, the other being his foster sister and co-captain Johanne O. Marley. He is also the protagonist of the discontinued One Fate fan fiction. He is the younger brother of the famous bandit Santino Enriquez, the son of a former pirate and Underworld broker turned Revolutionary leader Arleigh D. Shiraz and his wife Charita Enriquez, and the grandson of a Roger-era rookie Juanito Enriquez. He is also the adoptive brother of Stonewall D. Kyric Hacki, a former thief and a Revolutionary who is currently spying on the World Government as a Cipher Pol agent. Despite being a member of the Arleigh family, he was raised in the O'Marley household, making him the adopted son of Shiraz's colleague Olivierre O. Marley. Being inspired by Palinsky's visit in Redrum Island, he has shared his dream with Johanne to become a pirate and make a world free for adventure, as well as advocating a peaceful reform for Marines and pirates alike. He ate the Pika Pika no Mi, a Logia-type devil fruit that allows him to manipulate and become light. He established the Purple Ragtime Pirates with Johanne and as the "true captain" of the crew, he counts as the crew's number one. Beginning as a small-time robber and reposession agent in Redrum Island, his reputation and potential increased exponentially to the point of worldwide recognition as the "Number One" of his crew. He has caused troubles in three different seas, from East Blue and South Blue to the Grand Line. These include infiltrating the Mourning Mountain Penitentiary, directly attacking a Buster Call and assaulting several World Government ships carrying tributes to the World Nobles and even assaulting the noble himself. This earned the wrath of the Marines, the World Army and even the World Government itself. He was also branded by Fleet Admiral Mutsuhiro as one of the "Marines' Nemeses", along with Gunther Neumann and Satchie Suzuki. All of his actions challenged not only the government, but also the Shichibukai and even the Yonko, all knowing of the risks of a confrontation with them. As the more perceived captain of the crew, Jonathan was given his current bounty of 500,000,000. Initially having a bounty of 250,000,000, he has been one of the original members of Seven Stars, a group of rookie captains who appeared in Fenghuang Island and participated in the "Battle for Sabaody". The group will later be dubbed as The Superstar Generation. After the timeskip, he has made alliances with several powerful captains from the islands he visited in the past which included Bergling Rainman, Basenji and the Redrum Raiders to form the Imperial Pirate Alliance. Appearance TBA References Category:One Fate Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sky Island Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Arleigh Family Category:Super Rookie Category:The Next Rookies Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsman Category:Purple Ragtime Pirates Category:Carrier of D. Category:Thief Category:Repo Men